


假酒

by Vienta



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, cheating?, implied! mikelangelo loconte/florent mothe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: Flo收到一个邀请





	假酒

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Solal/Flo  
> 分级：NC-17  
> 背景：  
> https://weibo.com/5803584695/G5SLVfpUj  
> （小陀螺：原视频为2013年2月18日Flo和Solal在聖彼得堡，貌似是SD或者什麽類似場合一起清唱殺殺服你）
> 
> 写作起源是看完该视频后做了一个梦。梦里时空和现实并不一致，假定他们在13年2月18日法巡，且当天不是Mikele的卡，Mikele不在现场也不在SD。Flo如同视频里一样，同Solal两男一麦唱完了杀杀服你。
> 
> 感谢炸炸在本文写作过程中的帮助。
> 
> 警告：  
> 是Miflo基础上的索flo

离开了Stage Door，Florent下意识掏出手机看了看，他还赶得上最后一班地铁。上天保佑，他的手总算稳定下来，刚才拿着麦克风凑近Solal时，他差点以为自己要握不住话筒。希望对方没发现——他烦躁地掏口袋，想抽根烟镇定情绪——但估计是看见了，当自己眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Solal看时，对方始终低垂视线，怎么可能看不到那只狼狈的手。

掏烟颇费时间，等他找到一根叼住、正要点火时，一辆车停在他面前。Solal的脸出现在摇下的车窗后：“上车吗，Flo。”年长者说，“今天很冷，我载你一程。”

今天确实很冷。在他人车上抽烟终归不礼貌，Flo手忙脚乱地掏出烟盒又把烟胡乱塞进去，他大概用力过猛，烟怕是皱了，但没关系。他拘谨地上车向年长者道谢，思索了片刻才说出家中地址，随后乖巧地将脑袋放在车窗上不发一语。

整个车程中Flo都在沉默，也不像在SD合唱时那样，长久地盯着年长者。倒是Solal趁着开车间隙瞥了几眼年轻人，在看见Flo紧握的手时体贴地调高了空调温度。车窗玻璃倒映出Flo疲倦的神情，街边路灯在年轻人的脸上间歇性地投下光影。Solal手指轻敲着手杆，哒、哒、哒。

Flo下车时依然没看他，年轻人低头解开安全带低声致谢。他眼睫颤动、手抖得和握话筒时别无二致。直到Flo下了车准备关门，Solal忽然开口：  
“不请我上去喝一杯吗。”  
话里的含义砸得Flo猝不及防，天性让他不愿多想。但Solal接着说：“我知道Mikele这两天回了意大利。”  
Flo的心理活动都写在脸上，Solal清楚地看见年轻人的挣扎。Flo站在原地一动不动，手指在车门上反复收紧松开。他仍需要力量推他一把。Solal抬眼锐利地上下扫了眼年轻人，打开安全扣下车，径直走向铁门。Flo张了张嘴，迅速迈了几步又放慢。Solal侧着身体等在门口，像雄狮等他的猎物归家。

 

Solal解下大衣，Flo乖巧地接过，转身挂在衣架上。下摆收在裤中的T恤，随着双手抬起在身体上贴附出腰线。“柔软”是Solal的手摸上年轻人腰部时的第一反应。他动作极快地环住flo的身体，双手灵活解开Flo的皮带。金属环落地的当啷声将年轻人“不不”的呢喃盖过。

虚伪的小东西。Solal漫不经心地想。如果Flo此刻试图阻止他的手能更用力，他会相信年轻人的拒绝。然而Flo只是在他舔上耳廓时软了身体，任由Solal褪去了自己的衣服。

Solal在Flo床上看见了有趣的东西，他认得那件T恤，Mikele曾穿过它。它躺在那边明明白白地昭示了一场背叛。而Solal只想用它做点更让人兴奋的事。

他剥下Flo的内裤——那是年轻人身上最后的遮蔽——整个过程黏黏糊糊，Flo显然分泌出了不少东西。被Mikele操了三年还那么饥渴。他啪地打了下Flo的屁股，提醒年轻人不要自己沉溺在快乐中。白皙的软肉上瞬间出现了红印，flo仰头呜咽一声，两腿之间的膨胀在Solal的注视下硬得越发厉害。

年长者低笑一声，把Flo翻了个面又连续三次掌击。年轻人的肉体在疼痛的逼压下蠕动，每次Solal的动作都把他推着在床上磨蹭，下腹的快感让Flo忍不住自己开始挺胯，臀部收紧在身下的布料上蹭动起来，嘴上不停地“呜呜”叫唤。

但年轻人很快意识到有些不对，咽下呻吟，他低头朝身下一看，在惊愕和羞耻中僵在原地——是Mikele的衣服，上面已经蹭了许多乱七八糟的液体。年长者罪恶的手又一次环上Flo的柱身，熟练而大力地套弄。

“今晚会让你射在上面。”年长者的气息喷吐在颈侧，硬烫的物事有一下没一下地戳刺着臀肉，  
“记得在他回来之前洗干净。”

END.


End file.
